


In the Bunker

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Attraction, Bunkers, Danger, Desire, F/M, Hugs, Trapped, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Nate and Elena are trapped in the Nazi bunker with no power and only one way out, but Elena knows she has to stay behind, leaving both of them to fend off Roman, Navarro, Eddy AND a bunch of mutated Spaniards...alone. So is it really the right time for a kiss?Written for the Write Moment's monthly writing Challenge prompt: a fandom you haven't written in before.





	In the Bunker

Elena’s mind wandered back to the jungle; Nate’s lithe, muscular body pressed against hers, hands planted against the pillar behind her on either side of her head, and the two of them breathing heavily as they stared into the other’s eyes. It hadn't helped that he was so cute. The moment wasn't supposed to be romantic; she’d punched him for leaving her behind and running off to find El Dorado with Sully, and trying to keep her from her scoop. He’d had a gun in one hand and was on the run from Roman’s and Navarro’s goons and mourning the loss of his best friend and father figure, using the pillar to hide his body and hers from his pursuers...and now they were trapped in a room, with no power to the radio—their only way to contact the outside world—surrounded by mutated spaniards trying to get in. The only escape was out the window and around the side of the crumbling building, but Elena knew she couldn't make the jump to the pipe that crawled up the side of the adjacent building, the gap too wide.

And yet, her brain refused to focus, still stuck in the moment they almost kissed.

Nate glanced at her. Elena was still flushed from their run in the jungle, and almost getting separated from him like Sully had been when they'd figured out the ancient puzzle--one of many protecting El Dorado--strands of her blonde hair falling out of the ponytail she kept it in. His fingers twitched with the desire to push an errant wisp out of her face. It wasn't the time. Sully had been right when he'd pointed out that Nate liked her, but she was smart, intrepid, fierce and didn't take any of his crap. For what wasn't the first time, he marveled at her; how she was able to keep him on his toes, hold her own and take his mind off what had happened on the mountain. Nathan choked back a sob—Sully has been there for him since he was twelve years old and he'd gotten shot protecting him; he’d thought he'd lost him and now they were separated from him once again in a Nazi bunker that was locked down tight. They didn't even have just Roman, Eddy, and Navarro to worry about...now there were mutated Spaniards to worry about. He was starting to be over this whole adventure, ready to just relax on some beach somewhere. At least for a little while...but he'd always loved the excitement.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey, I know it won’t help—but can I hug you?” Her voice was soft, eyes swimming with worry. “We'll make it through this. Sully will be okay; he's a fighter.”

Blinking back tears, he nodded. She wrapped her arms around his torso, as he sagged against her, willing himself not to cry. Everything about this trip was taking its toll and weighing on him. Nathan pressed closer as Elena rubbed her hands comfortingly up and down his back, one hand straying up and tangling in his brown hair. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, his body shaking. She didn't say a word, just pressed her cheek against the top of his head, their chests rising and falling together. With a deep breath he lifted his head and realized how close they were, her fingers trailed down his arm, tracing the contours of his muscles. Her hands found his, lacing their fingers together, momentarily forgetting the sticky situation that had found them together. The afternoon light filter through the window, glinting off her golden hair, the glow pulling him in. Nate leaned forward, Elena's body melting against his, his warmth enveloping her as he drew her into his arms, the look in his eyes tugging at her heart.

They certainly had a strange definition of romantic.

But who knew if either of them would make it out of this? Time wasn't on their side—best to make the most of the time they did have, even if it was the worst possible moment...but it just happened to be the basic kiss for luck occasion. And her lips looked so soft and inviting. Wrapping a blonde lock of hair around his finger, Nate cupped her chin, thumb running along her jaw as she nuzzled her cheek into his palm. He gently stroked her thigh with his other hand, fingers traipsing upwards to her hips, Elena giggling when he wrapped his arms around her back, tracing the line of her spine; it tickled, making her squirm a little…she’d got his blood and adrenaline pumping fiercely, at even the slightest touch and he loved it; neither one could figure out who wanted the kiss more. And they might not have another chance.

A low growl escaped Nathan's throat causing a shiver to run through her body.

“You are—can we—?” He rasped, want evident in his tone.

Elena nodded, unsure of her voice. He bent his neck, pressing his forehead against hers, their breath mingling together as he angled his head. He needed this. Needed her. When their lips were a centimeter apart, something thudded against the heavy metal door, the metallic clang resonating through the small bunker room. The Spaniards. Elena stepped back, eyes darting worriedly towards the door and then the window they'd knocked out mere minutes before their almost kiss. He needed to go. _Now_. Staying behind, trapped while Nathan got the generator running had not been how she wanted to handle this, but they didn't have a choice or another option. Another clang echoed around the room, and then two more in quick succession, almost like the mutants were throwing themselves against the door. What would happen if they somehow got through? Sure she had a gun, but they had limited ammunition and Nate had to take over half of it, since he'd be doing the legwork—but without power they were sitting ducks. He picked up the gun he’d given her in one hand and closed her hand around it with the other.

“You have to go, Cowboy—I can't make that jump...and be careful.” She whispered gazing up at him as he hoisted himself up onto the window sill.

“Promise me you'll stay safe? Keep your head down and I'll be back before you know it.”

She shot him a dazzling smile. “Just point and shoot, right?”

And he believed her; believed she'd be fine...which she would've been, if Roman and Navarro hadn't found her after he'd shimmied up the pipe, leaving her alone.


End file.
